Tout comme mon père!
by sylnaruto
Summary: Trunks a 4 ans, et donc il se met à la quête d'une identité... Quel meilleure modèle que son paternel pour l'aider à se trouver? Ptit OS tout mimi Venez lireuuh XD


hi bande de jeunes ^^ Voila un ptit one shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit un jour... J'espère que ça vous plaira^^ (la clef c'est d'imaginer les scènes XD)

Bonne lectuuure ^^ And please, une ptite review? *chibi eyes*

* * *

One Shot :

Trunks arrivait à l'âge de quatre ans. L'age où chaque enfant cherche à ressembler le plus possible à son idole, à savoir son père (ou sa mère si l'enfant est une fille). C'est pourquoi Trunks (qui ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son père selon les dires de sa mère...) c'était un jour mis en tête d'imiter son père à toute heure de la journée! Quand il s'entrainerait, il ferait de même! Et quand il mangerais, il ferait pareil!! Tout comme son papa!! Il décida de mettre son plan en œuvre le jour même...

Sa première action fut d'arriver dans la cuisine avec une bouteille entière de gel dans les cheveux et sa combinaison d'entrainement (la même que son père, bien évidemment!!). Sa mère se retourna :

« Bonjour mon chér... »

Elle stoppa net sa phrase devant la coupe hérissée violette pour le moins surprenante. Puis, reconnaissant son propriétaire original, elle mis une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire (elle en avait déjà les larmes aux yeux de toute façon...). Trunks prit un air renfrogné et dans une parfaite imitation de son père grogna :

« Femme, j'ai faim! »

Un peu de physique-chimie : goutte d'eau + vase = la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Bulma éclata de rire, un rire tellement incontrôlable qu'elle dut se retenir au frigo pour ne pas tomber. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes lui revenir. Puis derrière elle entendit un autre grognement :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? »

« Ah bravo Trunks, là j'ai vraiment cru que c'était... »

Elle se stoppa net en voyant Végéta, l'original cette fois, la regarder d'un œil mauvais. Elle ravala sa salive, et jeta un œil vers l'endroit où Trunks se tenait (et où il se tient toujours!!), les bras croisée et un regard noir, dans une parfaite imitation de son père. Végéta suit son regard et une fois qu'il arriva là où il devait arriver, c'est à dire sur son fils en cosplay de lui-même, il ne put feindre l'impassibilité et sentit l'hilarité le gagner lui aussi. Il fit cependant de son mieux pour empêcher son rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Il eut d'un coup l'envie d'aller prendre son fils dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il était fier de son bon goût, mais Végéta est tout de même Végéta, alors se laisser aller à de pareilles marque d'affection c'était... euuuh... HORS DE QUESTION. Voilà, c'est ça! Il alla donc juste tapoter la tête de son fils (le geste le plus affectueux qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire, parce que Végéta, baaah, c'est Végéta quoi...).

Se dernier rosit de plaisir, mais étant une imitation de Végéta, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à sourire! Cependant, le contrôle des émotions étant assez dur (surtout pour un garçon de 5 ans...) il laissa échapper une grimace-sourire qui rendait son visage particulièrement comique à regarder. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent (dans le silence parce que Végéta ne parle pas : il mange! Et Trunks, bah pareil... Pis Bulma n'est pas sénile au point de se parler à elle même! Quoique...).

On aurait dit que les deux hommes se faisaient concurrence!! Les assiettes s'empilaient les une sur les autres! Trunks, qui même si il mangeait beaucoup n'égalait pas son père (le porte feuille de la famille Brief t'en remercie Trunks!!) commençait à se rendre malade. Végéta, qui le remarqua, s'arrêta de manger (même si il avait encore la fringale du siècle!!) pour que Trunks puisse se permettre d'arrêter de manger à son tour. Comme quoi Végéta était un homme plein d'attentions envers toute sa petite famille!! Bulma le remarqua et sourit. Végéta se leva alors de table et déclara :

« Je vais me laver les mains, puis me brosser les dents, et si tu as besoin de moi après ça Bulma je serais dans la salle de gravité. »

« D'accord mon chéri! Et toi, Trunks? »

« Pareil! » Dit il. Il se leva cependant trèèès lentement (bah oui, c'est ça ou il vomit tout par terre!!)

A mi-chemin de la salle de bain, Végéta dit à Trunks :

« Zut, j'ai oublié un truc à la cuisine! Par à la salle de bain, je t'y rejoins dans trente secondes!! »

« D'acc... D'accord... »

Bien, considerant la vitesse à laquelle avance Trunks, et le nombre de mètres qui les séparent de la salle de bain, il avait bien 7 minutes et 26 secondes allez-retour pour aller à la cuisine s'empiffrer vite fais le plus de trucs possible avant de rejoindre son fils à la salle de bain. Trois secondes plus tard, il était revenu à la cuisine! Bulma l'y avait attendu, se doutant bien qu'il allait trouver un prétexte pour revenir et s'empiffrer en cinq minutes top chrono! Il arriva comme une flèche, et oublia ses bonnes manières en piochant allègrement dans les plats le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, Bulma lui parlait :

« Tu m'impressionnes là, mon chéri! Et cette manière de dire que tu allais passer par la salle de bain après manger, c'est pour que Trunks, qui a la fâcheuse manie de l'oublier, y penses? En fait, tu fais très attention à l'éducation de ton fils... »

« Bah ouich, tu croich guoi? »

« Euuuh, évites de parler la bouche pleine en sa présence d'abord... »

Il avala la bouché qu'il venait de prendre, puis dit :

« Bon, j'me dépêche d'aller à la salle de bain! Trunks m'y attend!! »

Il partit en flèche sous les yeux attendris de Bulma qui se dit que finalement elle avait bien choisis son homme (non pas qu'elle en doutait! C'était juste une pensée en l'air, comme on en a parfois!!).

Végéta arriva rapidement à la salle de bain (quatre secondes et demi) pile à temps visiblement (Trunks avait pas sa tête de quand il a trop attendu) et il s'y engouffra (suivi par Trunks), se lava les mains (suivit de près par Trunks) puis se brossa les dents (toujours suivi par Trunks...). Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de gravite, et jeta un œil à son petit bout de chou (oui oui, Trunks!!).

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de gravité et commencèrent l'entrainement (enfin, l'échauffement quoi!) à 10 g (Végéta avait constaté qu'à partir de 50g, ce qui était énorme pour un gamin de cet âge, Trunks n'arrivait plus à se mouvoir, donc cette matinée il ne poussera pas la gravité à plus de 30, ce qui était convenable pour un échauffement...).

Ils s'entrainèrent chacun de leur côté pendant 3 heures et là, Trunks remarqua (HORREUR!!) que ses superbes cheveux qui étaient retenus par du gel vivel dop supra collant étaient en train de retomber à cause de la transpiration. Il paniqua et prétexta une envie pressante pour sortir. Végéta, lui, regarda l'horloge : 12h00. L'heure de la bouffe!! Il sortit lui aussi et alla se laver. Il prit 10 minutes, puis se secha et sortit pour aller manger. Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, il remarqua que Gohan, Chichi et Goten étaient là. Il redevint impassible et les salua d'un signe de tête. Chichi lui demanda :

« Alors à ce qu'il paraît la dernière lubie de Trunks est d'imiter son père? »

« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde! »

« Roooh, allez quoi! C'est tellement mignon les enfants à cet âge... » Dit Chichi d'un air rêveur.

Gohan poussa un grognement de protestation et Végéta dit en ricanant :

« Alors occupes toi du tiens et fiches moi la paix!! »

Chichi parut bouder. C'est alors que Trunks arriva, les cheveux aussi hérissés que ce matin. Chichi frola l'infarctus du rire (ça existe ce truc?), Gohan sourit (Kawaiii) et Goten se rua sur son ami.

« Ouaouu! Fit Goten admiratif. T'as la même coupe de cheveux que ton papa!! »

Trunks sourit avec fierté (oué il peut, parce que à reproduire, comme coupe de cheveux, c'est pas commode!!).

« Ouai, t'as vu? Maintenant, je suis le plus fort du monde!! »

Végéta se sentit presque gêné. Il ne savait pas que son fils lui vouait cette admiration sans faille... Il se sentit d'un coup capable de soulever des montagnes. Goten dit :

« Mais mon frère a dit que c'était mon papa le plus fort! »

Cette remarque ne plut pas à Trunks qui, sous le coup de la colère mis une belle droite à Goten et lui dit :

« C'est pas vrai, menteur! C'est mon papa le plus fort! Et puis le tiens bah il est mort!! »

La vérité dite comme ça fit énormément de peine à Goten qui pleura à chaude larmes. Il avait toujours été jaloux de Trunks qui, lui, était riche (et même le plus riche) et qui, lui, avait un papa. Chichi alla prendre Goten dans ses bras en jetant un regard de travers à Végéta (Bon, OK, il y est pour rien dans la mort de Goku, mais il lui FALLAIT un coupable!!). Végéta, quant à lui, prit son fils par le bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Goten (enfin, pour aller lui démonter la gueule serait un terme plus exact.). Il fit alors quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il se mit à genoux et regarda son fils rouge de colère dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Ecoutes-moi Trunks, de son vivant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais Goku était plus fort que moi! Et c'était lui le seul à m'offrir un véritable challenge! Il fut un des plus valeureux guerriers que je connaisse. Ne parles pas de sa mort comme ça. »

Trunks lui jeta un drôle de regard :

« Il était plus fort que toi? »

« Oui... Mais maitenant je peux te dire que je dépasse largement la puissance qu'il avait avant! Je suis le plus fort maintenant! »

Trunks lui fit un immense sourire.

« Je sais que c'est toi le plus fort papa! »

Végéta lui sourit et Trunks repartit jouer avec Goten comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Chichi regardait Végéta avec des yeux ronds.

« Ne te fait pas d'illusion, toi! J'te signale que si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je voulais pas que ces deux sales gosses se disputent sous mon toit!! »

Il repartit aussi sec.

Bulma, qui avait assisté à la scène, arriva.

« Il dit ça, mais je sais qu'il avait de la considération pour Goku, cette tête de mule... »

« Finalement, je l'aime bien ton homme, Bulma... Il est... Sympatique... » Dit Chichi.

« Tu vois!! »

Plus loin, Végéta souriait.

« Kakarotto! Je suis le plus fort maintenant! Tout le monde le sais! J'espère que j'aurais quand même l'occasion de le vérifier un jour... ».

Quatre ans plus tard, Goku descendit sur terre pour assister au tournois d'art martiaux...


End file.
